Conventional electronic self-protection devices are innumerable and electronic shock rod is most popularly used for self-protection against evil fellows. Although conventional electronic shock rod is big in size and not convenient for carriage or application by women, however in order to make improvement, the applicant has created the present multi-functional electronic self-protection device to provide the following features:
1. The present appearance is attractive and has no protruding bottom. PA0 2. It provides high security and is easy to operate. Electric shock control is operated by turning round the front cover to drive a conductor leaf with consequence squeezing of a control button, i.e. dual-control, which protects the user from error triggering. PA0 3. The flashlight is easily operated by revolving control, no push-button is required. PA0 4. Buzzer control is easily operated by means of push-and-pull system. PA0 5. By means of female connection, assembly of parts is easy and the cost of which is reduced; labor cost can also be drastically reduced.